


HATING DRACO MALFOY

by HagridIsAGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ;-) oh god im really crying, Angst, Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Sad Harry Potter, Soft Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HagridIsAGirl/pseuds/HagridIsAGirl
Summary: Malfoy很讨厌，Harry可以拉出一张清单告诉自己他有多讨厌。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	HATING DRACO MALFOY

**Author's Note:**

> 没有死线就写不出文……
> 
> 哈德永远在一起<3

Harry在闹钟响前半小时就醒了。他翻过身盯着另一边的枕头，看着灰尘在窗帘缝隙间的光线里飘动，听见隔壁的关门声。再翻身盯着天花板，再翻身，从枕头底下摸出手机。

手机是Draco买的。两人去麻瓜伦敦吃饭，回家路上Harry把手伸进Draco的口袋和他牵手，手指碰到一个硬面。

_这是什么。Harry掏出来问，扁扁的一块，还带着Draco的体温，说话的雾气在黑色屏幕上凝成一滴一滴的小水珠。_

_你知道的吧，是叫手机？Draco盯着Harry围巾上的线头，睫毛在路灯下忽闪。买了两个，一人一个，赶紧回去了，很冷。_

_为什么买这个？Harry把他拉近，慢慢往家走。_

_表示我和麻瓜正式和解？Draco假笑。因为明天是情人节，你破坏了惊喜，疤头。_

_噢。Harry又拿出那个被提前泄露的礼物，按下旁边突起的按键。_

_屏幕亮起来，上面是一张小小的照片，Harry满脸是蛋糕，Draco在旁边笑得脖子都涨红了。这是去年在陋居过生日时Hermione拍的。_

_做任务不能用魔法的时候你也可以给我传消息，店员说……嘿！Harry没有管Draco旁边的唠叨，捧着他的脸在鼻子上亲了一下。_

_快回家吧。Harry用手指缠住他的手。_

_我刚才就催过了。_

新鲜劲过去以后，Draco就不回信息了（我就是不习惯用麻瓜的工具！）尽管他勉强承认手机确实很方便，但他要求Harry必须给他多发信息。 

在哪？

知道xoxo是什么意思吗？xoxo

晚上吃什么。

你又不洗碗。

回家了没？

在做什么？

出差注意安全。

LOL这只狗狗好像你。[附件：照片]

牙刷在包的夹层。

早点回来。

想你了<3

做了你爱吃的菜。

……

_我不发了！Harry坐在沙发上抱怨。你都不回我，为什么还要我给你发？他精心挑选了新消息提醒的铃声，但是后来没有响过。_

_我就是喜欢有人想着我的感觉。Draco从沙发另一头挪过来装可怜。_

_我也希望有人想着我。_

_每年的节日和纪念日你都会忘记。Draco呼吸喷在Harry的锁骨上，右手覆盖在Harry心脏的位置，每次心跳都会传到手心。_

这次小争吵又这样不了了之，Harry仍然继续给Draco发一些没有营养的短信，Draco还是没有回复。

Harry划开手机，最后一条短信是他发的。

带了巧克力，回来一起吃。

Harry看了一会，把手机塞回枕头底下起床。所以他讨厌Malfoy。讨厌Malfoy的理由这么多，甚至让人没法忘记，Harry完全可以轻松列出一张Draco Malfoy的罪过清单。

**#1 讨厌他不回信息**

周末的早晨很安静，Harry打算做扫除。他和Draco没有住在格里莫广场，也没有住在庄园，而是另外租了一间公寓。公寓不大不小，刚好够两个人住，偶尔招待几个客人，属于他们的东西丢得到处都是。Draco的时尚杂志，放左边；Draco贵得离谱的定制西裤，放右边；购物清单，扔掉；Harry的魁地奇杂志，和Draco的堆一起；一只袜子、半袋软掉的薯片，甚至还有上次他们胡闹留下的网眼袜。

_我们是巫师。Draco用不可理喻的眼神看着动手洗碗的Harry。巫师的意思是，会魔法，且善于用魔法。以防你不知道，拯救了巫师世界的救世主。_

_我知道，只是没人强迫我的时候，打扫卫生可以让我平静下来。Harry背对着Draco，把刀叉弄得叮当响。_

_Draco没有再问，喃喃地骂着笨蛋之类的话，帮Harry把盘子放上盘架。_

站起来，Harry吸口气，开始清理灰尘。家里照片很多，有麻瓜照片，也有普通的魔法照片。在陋居的照片看起来总是很吵闹，Draco第一次去时很安静，Molly分给他小蛋糕时他甚至紧张到对着Molly叫Mother，吵闹的陋居突然安静了。

_喂！雪貂！Ron把饼干沫喷了一桌子。还有点早吧！_

_天啊，Weasley夫人，我非常抱歉……Draco看起来要把手里的蛋糕捏碎了。_

_Molly只是紧紧抱住他。_

_Authur把这个拥抱拍下来，送给了Harry。_

没人知道Molly对他说了什么，但是第二次去陋居是Draco主动提的。金色头发渐渐从红发漩涡的边缘移动到中间，默不作声坐在沙发上，看着一个个Weasley经过他，偶尔留下跟他聊天、喝酒，或者只是坐在那里，看着Harry穿梭在房间的每个角落。

Authur避开在房间里飞过的飞贼玩具（孩子们，小心你们妈妈！）找到他，Draco立刻像猫一样警惕起来。

_我听说你跟Harry了解了很多麻瓜的知识？_

_Draco松口气，转头看正在和Ginny玩爆炸牌的Harry，笑着耸耸肩。差不多，我猜？_

_那正好，我带你看样东西。Authur突然笑起来，带着他走出去。_

Harry放下手上Draco和Authur凑在一起研究钉枪的照片，头疼地看着角落的工具台。他发誓，一点，只有一点，他真的有点不高兴他们玩得这么开心。倒不是说和Weasley关系好会让Harry烦恼，而是Authur似乎点燃了Draco某种兴趣的火花。

_他是个天才。Draco摆弄着手里的纸巾盒，往外唰唰抽纸。_

_谁？Harry翻了一页报纸。_

_Authur。_

_他确实很棒。Harry皱眉，看着Draco朝纸巾盒投了几个咒语。你在干嘛？_

_他给了我灵感，我可以把魔法和麻瓜用具结合在一起，我不在了你会生活得更轻松。Draco 含情脉脉地说。_

_呃？首先，你现在帮我打扫我就能轻松很多。Harry放下报纸。而且麻瓜们有他们自己的机器，我做家务只是一种另类的解压方式。不对……首先，你大概会违反《麻瓜保护法》。_

_Draco摆摆手。那就让Authur来抓我好了。_

问题在于，Draco做出来的东西大部分都是坏的。自动改变高度的晾衣绳，朝Harry的肩膀狠狠抽了一鞭子；魔法煎锅，把家里所有肉类全煎完了（Harrry只想煎几片早餐用的培根）；

浴缸刷，连洗澡的时候都不肯停下。

魔法洗碗机、魔法洗衣盆、魔法电视控制器……Draco没有死心。

_够了！Harry挥挥魔杖把家里的一团糟打扫干净。麻瓜们有自己的洗碗机洗衣机和遥控板！你知道的！他强行制止了Draco把各种东西往家里搬施完咒语再试图让它们把家里拆掉的行为。_

_你就专心做这个。Harry把他最初玩的纸巾盒扔给他。_

这是Draco唯一已知成功的东西，会在人难过哭泣时自动抽出纸巾。考虑到Draco是一个看《狮子王》都要哭满一垃圾桶纸巾的人，这个纸巾盒确实有实用性，然而它从来不抽纸给Harry。

即使是现在。Harry吸吸鼻子，看着沙发扶手上的纸巾盒。

给我纸巾。Harry觉得自己一定是要疯了才会对着一个纸巾盒说话。

给我，纸巾。盒子纹丝不动，黑洞洞的开口几乎像一个嘲讽的笑。

Harry对着纸巾盒翻了个白眼，用手帕擦了鼻涕，收拾Draco桌上剩下的工具。桌角摆着一个缎面盒子，看起来像是装戒指的。Harry的心怦怦跳起来，他慢慢打开盒子。

里面蹦出一个小水枪，往Harry脸上滋了一脸水。

操！

**#2 讨厌他爱做恶作剧**

初春的早晨还很冷，水枪的水不多，但是冲击力不小，水柱弄湿了衣领，Harry冻得打颤。他回到房间，打开衣柜。

_你又变瘦了。Harry看Draco换衣服，Draco一直都没有Harry那样健壮的身材，但仍然很匀称。现在他身体的棱角变得锋利，骨头有些突出。Harry怀疑地看着镜子里那些分明的肋骨。_

_不喜欢就不要看。Draco白了Harry一眼，穿上了他最喜欢的毛衣。_

Harry很喜欢，什么样的Draco他都很喜欢。穿上毛衣的Draco变得柔软了，头发变得有些乱，眼睛和嘴角都往下塌着，跟Harry抱怨各种小事。Harry没有说过，但这样的Draco看起来很可爱。

Harry找出那件毛衣穿上，这件衣服对他来说有点小，领口勒着脖子，但是很暖和，充满了肉桂的香味。

吸、呼、吸。

除了书房都打扫干净了，Harry很满意，他让Draco的味道包围着自己，幻影移行离开了房间。

高锥克山谷很安静。Harry裹紧外套，慢慢走着。

吸、呼、吸。

James和Lily的墓安静地立在那，Harry朝父母的墓碑微笑了一下，再向前走，停在Draco的墓前。

_我要死了。_

_Harry习惯了Draco日常的抓马，但他平板无聊的声音里的恐惧让Harry的心突突跳起来。什么？_

_我要死了。Draco只是重复。_

_你不能像去咖啡店买咖啡一样宣布自己的死讯。Harry站起来又坐下。你不是格兰芬多，Mlafoy。就算是我也不会这样。怎么回事？_

恶咒。Draco买完手机的那个情人节后不久中了不可逆恶咒，受害者会在一年内死亡。

_可能是下个月，也可能是明天，我就要死了。Draco把诊断的报告扔给Harry。我能感受到我爸爸在地狱朝我招手。_

_不，你为什么不早点告诉我？也许有方法……我可以找……你不能，你不能。_

_这不是浪漫幻想小说，Harry。我已经找过了所有方法，很多人都没法活这么久，能撑到现在是最好的程度了。_

_你为什么不告诉我，为什么只给我留这么一点时间。报告摔在地上，又全部捡起来。他要去找Hermione。_

_最后的时间我只想和你在一起，但是不想看你大惊小怪把我当玻璃玩偶。_

_Harry一拳打在Draco脸上，房间里充满了愤怒和眼泪。_

_我去找Hermione。Harry看着手里的报告，在房间里来回走。_

_为什么一开始不告诉我。他抬头看着Draco，惊异之前居然没有看出他的病态，他确实变虚弱了，连吵架都有气无力。_

_没有人会跟一个注定要死的人在一起，Potter。我很自私，所以。_

_Draco背对着窗户，身体轮廓有一层柔光。_

_他好像真的下一秒就要消失。Harry颤抖着发出窒息的吸气声。_

_为什么现在告诉我，你大可以随便停止心跳，随便走，不给我时间……说再见。_

_Harry把Draco紧紧抱住，现在抱着他有点咯手，好像为了证实这个死亡预告一样。他们俩都在发抖。_

_我担心死得太快，你只爱我不恨我，很快就把我忘了。总得想办法让你恨我，Harry。_

_Harry，我不想被你忘记。_

Draco的墓碑和他一样，纤细而单薄，孤零零地竖在那。他所期望的恨，被Harry内心巨大的悲伤和爱意淹没，变得像海水一样又咸又涩。

_我墓碑上的名字要刻往上点。_

_梅林，我们一定要在餐桌上讨论这个吗？_

_我很自私，所以，是的，要讨论。刻往上点，记住了吗？_

Draco的墓碑上只有名字，生卒和一条小蛇绕着闪电的图案。和他一贯浮夸铺张的作风完全不符。

_我还以为你想葬在庄园。Harry听到Draco想留在高锥克山谷，愣了一下。_

_不要，我要和你爸妈在一起，给你留个空，你活够了再来找我们。_

_但是你很烦，所以慢点来。_

Harry轻轻跪下，抚摸Draco名字的浮雕。冰冷的石头摸起来有点刺痛。

_你为什么总是把手放我胸口？_

_我在感受你的心跳，会让我自己感觉还活着。_

_笨蛋，你应该摸你自己的心脏。_

_你不明白吗？你这里有很大一部分的我。_

Harry把胸口靠向墓碑，心脏和那个位置稍高的名字恰好贴在一起。他看着旁边的空位，想着还有多久才能再见到他。

**#3 讨厌他突然离开**

Draco的死像一场剪辑错误的电影，仙杜瑞拉才穿上合脚的玻璃鞋，巴斯光年刚刚意识到自己是个玩具，辛巴在山谷里找到了父亲，所有的伏笔才要收束，主角最后的战斗和幸福结尾还没出现，屏幕就突然变黑开始播放职员表了。

_我们还没有结婚，你想结婚吗。Draco醒着的时间越来越少了，声音也越来越小，连呼吸久了都会疲惫。Harry握着他的手，没有说话。_

_其实我之前就准备好了戒指，但是不想把你绑在我身上。Draco的右手摸索着Harry的手。_

_但是现在我后悔了，不管你愿不愿意，恨或者爱，都要永远记住我。_

_Draco的拇指和食指围成一个圈，紧紧扣住Harry无名指的指根。_

_现在去拿戒指好像来不及了，所以，Harry Potter，你愿意嫁给我吗？_

Harry回家，做饭，又按原来的习惯做多了，固执地摆出两人份，再丢掉一份。房间里到处是Draco的痕迹，Harry总是忘记他已经不在了。

人总是会向前看的。Draco这么对他说，Molly、Ron、Hermione……大家都这么说，Harry也对自己说。人总是会向前看的。

Harry痛苦地呼吸，努力往前走着，收集他和Draco的回忆，在某天某段回忆又像海潮一样打向他，把他推回海岸，回忆的伤痕又老一些；爬起来，向前走，再在某个时刻被拍回海岸；再起身。

总有一天他会真正习惯这种同时包含巨大的快乐和巨大的痛苦的浪潮，走出这片海湾。

但现在他只是一遍遍地站起来。

被推回去。

再站起来。

**#4 讨厌他无处不在**

Drcao Malfoy很讨厌。

他的罪过清单已经很长了，每天Harry都要在上面加几笔。

Harry照旧在闹钟响前半小时醒来，照常按顺序看枕头、窗户和天花板，再从枕头底下摸出手机。

今天是情人节，Harry点开信息栏，最后一条信息还是他发的，日期已经显示年份了。

Draco不回信息，但是他每天回家都会回答Harry发过的短信。即使现在发送，看起来也像他已经收到了。所以Harry还是打字，发送。

Draco，情人节快乐。xoxo

手机突然响起来，Harry猛地坐起身，看着屏幕上的新消息。

Harry，情人节快乐，我爱你。

Draco从来没说过爱他。

他掀开被子下床，打开尘封的书房门。里面塞满了Draco的东西，窗帘紧闭，散发着一股霉味。Harry没有打扫书房，保持着杂乱的样子，再也没打开过这里。

桌上有一个盒子，自拿回来起就一直放在那，盒面已经积了一层灰。Harry把盒子抱出来，放在咖啡桌上打开。里面是Draco最后穿的衣服、一些杂物和一支手机。

Harry盯着那些少得可怜的东西，把手机掏出来放旁边充电。

衣服抖出来，一个小环咕噜滚到Harry的脚边。

这是一个小小的戒指，没有钻石，没有家族印章，只是简单绞成了一个无限的符号。

Harry把戒指套在无名指，大小正刚好。他甚至不知道Draco什么时候量了他的指围。手机还能打开，Harry在屏幕上乱划，最后点开信息栏。

草稿箱里有一些定时信息，每一条都定在情人节，每一条都是相同的内容。

Harry，情人节快乐，我爱你。

Harry眨眨眼，继续往下翻，看到了草稿箱里翻不到底的未发送信息。

一张纸巾飞到Harry面前，Harry抬头，那个从来没给过他一张纸巾的魔法纸巾盒突然往外喷纸，犹如搞笑电影般的无穷纸巾雨中，Harry把草稿箱的信息逐条发送。

在圣芒戈做恶咒诊断复查。

笨蛋xoxo

吃不下。

有点害怕。

一个坏消息和一个很坏的消息。

不想洗。

还在路上。

在检查。

已经开始想你了。

笨蛋，这只狗才像你。[附件：照片]

xoxo

等我回家。

我也很想你。

我爱你。

爱你。

<3

我爱你。

Harry

……

**#??? 讨厌他再也不能回应**

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> 真的非常非常抱歉没有提前写明BE，情节设计原因剧透会影响阅读体验，所以权衡了一下还是没有标，没有骗大家进来看的意思，已经尽力在前文暗示结局了orz如果踩到哪位朋友的雷请尽情拉黑/屏蔽我……


End file.
